vocaloiddejavufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
Episode 12 by EmeraldEyes14, Jan 27, 2013, 1:21:45 PM Written by TallDarkBishoujo Scene 1Directly continued from the final scene of Episode 11. RIN is examining the blueprints with clear interest while LEN peers over her shoulder, similarly fascinated. MIKU is also looking, but in a more rushed way, uncomfortable and nervous. The door is ajar. RIN: (excitedly) Wow! Would you look at this?! LEN: What is it? RIN: her brow and turns the blueprint around, trying to make sense of it Mm, I don’t know…gasps It’s a girl! A drawing of a girl! tilts the blueprint towards MIKU. RIN: MIKU Isn’t she pretty? MIKU: (warily) Yes, but I think we should be going now. glances around and shivers slightly. MIKU: It’s a bit creepy around here. RIN: (disappointedly) Now? But we haven't really found anything... her head to LEN Len? LEN: (slowly) True…but maybe Miku does know best. She is the oldest, after all. RIN: (feigning annoyance) Okay, you win this time! Just one minute and then… (voice trailing off unsurely) MIKU: Rin? RIN: (unsurely) Ah, must be nothing. I just thought I heard… pairs of muffled footsteps begin, gradually getting louder/closer. NERU: (distant, from outside the room) She hardly even comes here, right? LEN and MIKU exchange [http://sta.sh/01ifpk8e3klx# fearful glances.] HAKU: (also from outside the room) No. But please, be careful not to mess anything up, all the same. LEN: scans around the room (whispering) There’s no way out! RIN: at the door (also whispering) Only there! NERU: (resentfully) I will! I don’t see why we couldn’t have waited ‘til morning for all this, anyway. footsteps start to get [http://sta.sh/01ifpk8e3klx# quieter, more distant.] HAKU: If you wanted to sleep, you should have been more careful with the blueprints. LEN and MIKU exchange fearful looks. NERU: (annoyed) Aw, come on! LEN: (whispering) Listen… I think they’ve walked past us. RIN: (in realisation) Yes- and the exit is in the opposite direction! We’ll sneak out while we still can! LEN: (surprised) Wouldn’t it be better to wait a bit longer? RIN: the blueprints While they’re searching for these? No way! Even if it doesn’t quite go to plan…well, we’ve got no chance backed into a corner here, but out there- we can take them on, easy! MIKU Right? [http://sta.sh/01ifpk8e3klx# blinks, unsure, but then nods and smiles slightly.] MIKU: I guess so. is a pause. RIN: LEN (casually) What’s wrong? Are you scared? LEN: (insulted) No! Of course not! defiantly walks up to the doorway and peers around, then turns back to RIN and MIKU, pausing for a moment. LEN: (weakly) If this goes wrong… Scene 2 NERU and HAKU are walking down the corridor outside the room in the first scene, but there is a significant distance between them and said room. They are seen in a side view, so the section of corridor behind them is not visible. NERU: Damn, I don’t have a clue where I left it… HAKU: (deep in thought, not really listening) Hmm… NERU: What? HAKU: I’m just thinking…it really is horrible, isn't it? That girl- the one in the blueprint- designed in so much detail, yet chucked out without a second glance. and HAKU slow their pace. NERU: (sighing) I get what you mean. That could just as easily have been one of us buried away in the trash… HAKU: (wearily) Exactly. (pauses) It’s been a while now. Maybe we should- NERU: (suddenly, enthusiastically) Wait! I just remembered where they are! I set them down in a little room right back there! turns around to point behind her, but stops, staring at the corridor. Confused, HAKU looks as well. HAKU: (concerned) Neru? NERU: Someone just ran around the corner! HAKU: (alarmed) Are you sure? NERU: Positive! It looked like...for just a moment there! Quick! runs back down the corridor, HAKU following. She stops by the room RIN, LEN and MIKU were in, walks in and looks around. NERU: (panicked) The prints are gone! This is really bad! HAKU: (stressed, quickly) What are we going to do? We can’t call Viper without explaining why we were out here in the first place. This is just what we needed…who would want to steal those? NERU: (furiously) Them! Those other androids! I’d recognise that stupid blue hair anywhere- and who else could it be? Haku, quick, we’ve gotta run! They’re getting away right now! does not react. NERU: (frustrated) Haku? HAKU: Well, if it's them…we shouldn’t do anything. NERU: Huh? What’s up with you?! HAKU: We’re bound to lose the fight without any Viruses. And don’t you remember? Last time we saw them, they just... let us go. (Laughs bitterly) I mean, if we're going to lose anyways... Now we don't owe them anything. Scene 3 Outside Master’s house. It is around dawn. RIN, holding the blueprints, stands with LEN and MIKU outside the door. All seem reluctant to go any further. A few seconds pass. MIKU: I really hope nobody noticed we were gone. LEN: at the door This is more nerve-racking than sneaking through the base. RIN: Oh, cheer up! I bet everyone is still asleep. LEN: (shakily) I suppose we might as well see, sooner rather than later… opens the door. The lights are off and only the bare outlines of the room can be seen by the weak light from the open doorway. RIN: (smugly) Told ya! lights switch on, revealing MEIKO, KAITO and MASTER sitting wearily in chairs they have dragged from the kitchen. KAITO looks relieved, MEIKO is angry and MASTER is a mixture of the two. LEN: Oh shoot. rushes towards them, ushering them in and closing the door. MEIKO: to RIN and LEN (furiously) What were you thinking? KAITO: Come on, Meiko, they're back now and safe. MEIKO: (ignoring him) Miku, you shouldn’t have let them drag you along! RIN: (indignantly) Hey- why do you automatically assume it was our idea? MASTER: (angrily) All three of you should have known better. It’s not safe to be wandering around at night under any circumstances, not to mention that there’s a woman out there intent on capturing the lot of you! Not to mention... (trailing off) MIKU: (almost tearfully) I’m sorry…we’re all really sorry! and LEN nod. MASTER appears to have calmed down a little. MEIKO looks like she is about to say something else, but KAITO puts his hand on her arm. KAITO: Can we go easy on them? (To the three) Where did you go? LEN: V-Viper’s base. throws her hands up and MASTER rakes one of his hands through his hair. MASTER: (sighs) That's what I assumed. RIN: the blueprint out to MASTER (scared) But…we got you this… MIKU: We were just trying to help! takes the blueprint from RIN and his face softens. MASTER: directly at RIN, LEN and MIKU (wearily) You’re not going out for a week, any of you. LEN: Alright... MASTER: And you’ll be taking on extra chores. RIN: Sorry about...you know...everything. MASTER: I was worried about you. I'm glad to see you're fine, and I’m grateful for this, but please don’t do something like this again. There are a lot of dangers out there for you... I understand that you want to help, but if we are going to do something, let's do it together. Okay? RIN: (at the same time) Yes!LEN: (at the same time) Of course!MIKU: (at the same time) We do! MASTER: the blueprint a closer look Good. Shall we all take a look at this... (yawns) ...in the morning? Scene 4 The light from the window(s) suggests it is now mid-morning. MEIKO, KAITO, MIKU, RIN, LEN and MASTER are all sitting around a table. MASTER is at the head of the table and the blueprints are in the middle, facing towards him. Ads by OnlineBrowserAdvertisingAd Options MEIKO: So this is the design for another one of Viper’s androids? MASTER: It’s a good one, too. Although there’s room for improvement here and there, you can’t doubt her expertise…but…I don’t have a use for it. MIKU: drooping None at all? RIN: We did all that for nothing? picks up the blueprint and stands. MASTER: No, not for nothing... "Know thy enemy." Now I know just how close she is to perfecting her design. I’ll put this somewhere safe, just in case. leaves the room. LEN: (disappointedly) So much for that. KAITO: Nice job, though! offers his hand out to LEN for a high five. LEN: (awkwardly) Uhhh... is a knock on the door. MIKU: up I’ll get it! MEIKO: (suddenly) Hey, Miku, wait! MIKU: (confused) Hmm? MEIKO: (seriously) It’s a bit weird, isn’t it? Someone suddenly showing up? Maybe we should be a bit more cautious... LEN: We can’t just ignore it. It could be Mr. Sato. MEIKO: MIKU All right. Go on then. runs out of the room and to the door. MIKU: (quietly) I wonder who this is? I hope it is just Mr. Sato. opens the door nervously. AUNTIE stands on the doorstep. It appears to be cold outside: she is wearing a hat, scarf and coat. MIKU: (shyly) Hello. AUNTIE: (a little surprised) Oh, hello. Does Hiroshi Takahashi live here? MIKU: (quickly) Yes, he does! Would you like to speak to him? AUNTIE: intently at MKIKU (to herself) Hm… shakes her head and smiles warmly. Yes, please. MIKU: (calling) Mas…I mean…um…Hi…someone’s at the door! is the sound of quick footsteps and MASTER arrives next to MIKU. He gives AUNTIE a quick, confused glance. MASTER: (politely yet cautiously) Good morning. May I ask who you are? You see…I wasn’t expecting anyone. AUNTIE: (playfully and familiarly) Really? Acting like we’ve never met…I’m disappointed in you, Hiro. gasps and looks up in surprise. MASTER: (stunned) N-Naomi? hugs MASTER tightly, giggling. AUNTIE: Didn’t you miss your big sister?